


Yellow/Energy - Envy/Chastity

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, poem, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J.D. - color: yellow (energy), sin: envy, virtue: chastity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow/Energy - Envy/Chastity

**Yellow - Envy/Chastity**

**J** ealous of the acknowledged accomplishments of his brothers,  
**O** nly equal public footing will he accept.  
**H** ard working so he will be worth it,  
**N** o one quite knows how to get him to admit that he already is.

 **D** ynamic  
**A** ctive youth  
**N** ever sitting still  
**I** s full of life  
**E** nergetic and hopeful  
**L** ively

 **D** oes nothing without his big brother,  
**U** ncertain his love for another,  
**N** ow she’s happy alone,  
**N** ettie says boy don’t phone,  
**E** ventually by Buck he will smother.

 


End file.
